Envious Child
by Xutara
Summary: The dark product of a quick collab/competition and a disinterested muse...Leopardtail is the embodiment of jealousy, the sixth of the seven deadly sins. Oneshot.


- x ( **ENViOUS** CHiLD ) x -

* * *

Oh, how it burns; an unrelenting ache that plagues my heart each moment of each day. It worms into my jealous soul and festers, like salt slicked into a gaping, rotten wound. I desire everything I cannot have, and resent what has not been given to me when it has presented itself to others. Every desire of mine is to make those I despise feel my pain, to obtain what I never had to lose. My throat burns, my tongue swells; I feel it so desperately, this envious nature of mine, until my eyesight is blurred with black and silver, and I cannot see. Following eternally in the footsteps of wrath, my malicious jealousy takes a backseat to her all-consuming hate. I am clothed with filth, caked in my hideous, selfish nature, chained by gnarled, thorn-encrusted vines that snake their gentle way around my beating heart. My eyes travel across this land, settling momentarily upon her gaping, deathly face, twisted into an eerie expression of pain and horror. And in the end, when I murdered her to have my way, to acquire the love of her man that I'd so fancied, he merely turned the other cheek, dancing about in a wide-awake nightmare of his grief.

"Do you not see?" I ask him desperately, my neediness beginning to bleed through the bandage I'd wrapped so firmly around it. My facade slipping, my hunger growing. Orange and brown, my tom is, striped and handsome, with green eyes and a white bib under his noble chin. Tatterclaw, object of my affections. The voices in my head roar louder, a thousand battle cries seeping forth like blood and pus. I'm stumbling, half-blind, mostly deaf. I need him, can't he see? Is Tatterclaw as blind and deaf as I?

He walks away, his warm scent cooling the air. My mouth is sour, the taste of crimson liquor leaving an unpleasant taste on my tongue. Green eyes roll down to the still corpse of Snowpath, red oozing along her pale pelt in a pleasing sort of way. I giggle, the noise bubbling up from dank, rotten depths, my voices adding in their own laughter. A symphony of sick, broken joy and adulation. I pause for a moment, finding my visage reflected in the thick, crimson liquid of Snowpath's pooling lifeblood.

The cat peering back up at me is tall and lithe; her limbs look well-sculpted and graceful. A pretty thing, a pretty thing, used to devastating effect. Her build is thin and muscular, with tendrils of liquid hate bottled in her veins. Her cackle wraps around the audits that raise majestically atop her crown, her eyes on fire with that violent lust for blood. Her eyelashes rise like the dead peeling themselves off the ground, their shadows rising one after the other in a specific order - like a wave on the horizon, perhaps, my dear. The moist quality of her lashes add to the shimmer of her blood colored eyes, flecked with speckles of lavender. Her graceful maw decorated down the top and center with black dots that somehow glow against her ashen colored pelt, her bodice covered in a fluff that would remind the masses of snow, mixed with the curling of a darkened heart- torn and tatter, carried like webs of a spider. The way the spots of her snow leopard father gracefully arched into swirls around her blood pools just accented my masquerade. What's not to love, Tatterclaw? What's not to love, my darling heart?

My stomach hurls, and thoroughly offset by this, I slowly lower my sleek body to the sticky, blood-slathered earth. _Sick, sick, sick in the head,_ I murmur to myself, a macabre tune derived of words Tatterclaw had spat at me before his hasty retreat. I shall pay for taking Snowpath's life, I _must_ pay for this crime, StarClan growls to me - their power and wrath racing through my blood like fire, like adrenaline. _Leopardtail_, they call me sweetly, and I giggle darkly back in return. _Leopardtail_. Queen of Jealousy. Ruler of the sixth sin.

* * *

**NOTES**_;;  
_Ahh, that wasn't too terrible, but I assure you my writing usually flows better than this.  
Sorry for the general...disgusting-ness of it. I was kind of tired. :P  
Written as a group collab; I don't know if any of my friends posted theirs on FF,  
but if they did I'll make sure to post a hyperlink to their sin posties.

_RULES OF SIN CONTEST_ :  
x. Must be from the point of view of a Warriors-based cat. Canon/non-canon  
are both quite acceptable.  
x. Must be 700 words or under (hence the shortness of this quickie story.)  
x. One character, though not necessarily the protagonist, must represent a deadly  
sin (the sins were decided prior to the contest's start.)  
x. Winning story shall be decided by Owls and Tiranie.

I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for reading!


End file.
